reherofandomcom-20200215-history
Kristi Hendricks
Christine Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself, known as just “Kristi Hendricks” to most, was supposed to be the next King of Lunin until she ran away to join the Knight Training Corps, and changed her name to “Kristi Myles”. She is the wife of Philip Hendricks, and mother of Justice Hendricks and Sarah Hendricks. Appearance Kristi is described as a beautiful woman, with medium length flaming red hair, silky smooth and supple as it drapes over the back of her neck. She has vibrant, dark blue eyes that shine like sapphires, filled with warmth. She originally let her didn’t tie her hair when fighting, preferring that the breeze of the wind make her hair fly and make her look “cool”. Nowadays, she prefers tying her hair into a ponytail, making it easier to fight without getting her hair in the way. She also prefers doing this because Philip complimented on how good she looked, once. Personality Kristi used to be a hateful, selfish, person growing up. She hated everyone, especially her parents, who were forcing her to be the next King of Lunin. Once she joined the Knight Training Corps, she met Philip, who taught her to be less hateful. She used to act very kind and caring towards everyone when Philip was in the same area as she was. Despite hating kids, she still asked Philip if he wanted children. Since she valued his opinions and decisions a lot, she got pregnant with their first child. After living with Philip for 16 years, she was able to get comfortable with him and showed her true personality. A lazy person who did not care for anyone, except for Philip. When Philip would usually go on Courtesy Calls, she would get very tensed thinking of how he would cheat on her, if he ever brings Justice with him on the courtesy calls, she would constantly tell him to watch out for Philip cheating on her. She gets very angry and explosive when someone touches, hurts or flirts with Philip. In the Holy Kingdom Arc, she was able to show off her mature, and caring maternal side, which made Philip love her more than he used to, because of this, she had a transition from her original personality, to the personality she used as a cover for Philip. However, she isn’t able to hold in her anger sometimes. Kristi lets her emotions get the best of her, and thus affects her fighting style. She has demonstrated how upset she is about this. Although, her strongest move, “Excalibur”, does more damage based on what the user is feeling. If she is using it while she is angry, she can take down an entire city, all by herself. History When Kristi was young, she would always be outside. She didn’t like being in the same house as her parents. Most days, they would just argue, which would irritate Kristi. As the sole heir to the Ryle Vaiself family, everyone’s expectations for Kristi were very high, though, this would just annoy Kristi, as she was free-spirited and did not want to have anything to do with being a part of a Royal Family. At age 19, she couldn’t take it anymore and just decided to run away from home, carrying the Ryle Vaiself family sword. She changed her name, and her appearance with Illusion Magic, and decided to join the Knight Training Corps to learn how to fight, and possibly find a lover. During the training missions where having a partner are involved, she would tend to be the odd one out, and never have a partner until there was one other person left. She would usually contemplate leaving the training corps every time there was a training mission. One day, A training mission had begun, and everyone had to pick a partner. Kristi remained sitting because she knew that she wouldn’t be picked be anyone until everyone else had a partner. A man named “Philip Hendricks” approaches her and states that she looked like she needed a partner, and asks her if he could be her partner. This was the moment, for once, Kristi wasn’t the last person to be chosen again. Kristi and Philip, together they had many adventures and passed the training corps with flying colors (Philip got 1st place in best results, while Kristi got 4th). The Top 7 people with the best results got picked to be Lund Wald’s personal knights. Living together, Kristi and Philip got closer than when they were still in the training corps. They started dating once Philip told her about his attraction towards her. Philip proposed to her after an entire year of dating. She accepted, they then got married a month later and had a child, whom they named Justice. Chronology Re;Hero Parasyte Invasion Arc Witch Cult Arc Decaying Mind Arc Yuuei Tournament Arc Escape the Mansion Arc A Scream from 400 Years ago Arc Swords of Darkness Arc The Jägers Arc Holy Kingdom Arc The Uprising Arc Final Arc Re;Hero: Eternal Re;birth Unmei Arc Demon Lord Arc Sakizawa Arc Aogiri Arc Portals of Dian Arc Stakes of Fire Arc Powers & Abilities Fire Magic User: Kristi prefers to use Fire Magic to enchant her sword, but she has some spells if she were to use it for offense. Her Magic was able to severe the likes of Philip in his Kyabou Mode, whom not even someone like Zesshi Zestana was able to harm. *'Min Goa: '''4 tendrils made completely out of fire, sprout out from Kristi’s back, with a direct hit, it is able to put a “burn status” on her opponents. She has shown to be very experienced while using this. *'Ul Goa: Kristi fires a large number of powerful fire bullets. A powerful flame capable of being able to burn even the White Whale scatters when the bullets land. *'Hati: '''Fire enchant magic, it absorbs magic power and damage. *'Pyroiium: '''Kristi releases a huge firestorm reminiscent of a Flame Spirit, this spell is able to break most force-field type moves, but has a rather long charge time. '''Expert Swordsman: Training alongside Philip in the Knight Training Corps, Kristi has managed to create a similar fighting style to Philip’s. Which gives her the ability to attack without the opponent being able to counterattack. However, someone skilled in sword fighting, like Sasaki Kojiro can counterattack. *'Ragnarok:' Kristi fires a beam made out of energy at her opponent, usually making them airborne. If she has enough mana left, she jumps up to where her foe is, then overwhelms them with multiple slashes, before readying a final blow to send the foe flying downwards. *'Excalibur': Excalibur is Kristi’s most powerful move. It converts her mana into light that is then released as an extremely destructive wave of light on the level of the Sun (Not power, just brightness). Despite the appearance of this function, only the tip of this energy wave is able to do damage, as the rest of the light emitted by Excalibur is the dislocation of everything it has destroyed along its path. The mana consumption is extremely high, leaving her exhausted after usage, and it cannot normally be fired consecutively. *'Lightness, Three-Stage Thrust': A technique Kristi created after her battle with Sasaki. It consists of three concealed sword thrusts, produced by transcendent technique and speed that surpasses the ability of any normal human swordsman. Instead of occurring consecutively, one right after the other, all three thrusts occur at the same time at the same position. Even if the first thrust was blocked, the second and third would break through, and the contradiction caused by this results in a breakdown of causality at the tip of Okita's sword, making it virtually impossible to defend against. It is similar to Sasaki’s Tsubame Gaeshi. '''Divine Protection of Jehoel: '''An active Divine Protection which can allow Kristi to create a sword made out of Holy Fire, without costing her any Mana. The sword itself is very weak, but that is no matter, as the sword can burn anything and anyone that isn’t Kristi. Trivia * Kristi has two children, yet she claims that she hates children, especially toddlers. * She is named the “Burning Knight” to most, not because of being able to use Fire Magic, but because when she gets angry, she looks like she is burning. * She personally thinks that Justice isn’t deserving of getting his hair color from her side. * Kristi was originally supposed to look way older in comparison to Philip. But this idea was scrapped. * Her birthday is April 18th. * Up until the Holy Kingdom Arc, she always thought that Philip would cheat on her at one point. However, this has not happened yet. * She has stated that the only people deemed “worthy” to marry Philip, are herself and spirit versions of herself. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Knights Category:Protagonists Category:S+ Category:SS Category:Warriors Category:Sakizawa